Challenges
by Goreslash
Summary: All my challenges! Enjoy!
1. Echos of the past

_this__ going to go from 1st person to 3rd person. Starts at 1st person._

I am Quillshade. My life is terrible. I want to destroy everyone who ruined it. I want to claw their life out and leave their bodies for the crows. I want to see their suffering! But something is stopping me. The only reason I'm this way is because of my clan Yarrowclan. They took everything! It started with the... the... Umm what's it's name.

_" Clan gather. We have two traitors! Brambleflower and Firestorm! " Ashstar yowled. Quillshade stiffened, slowly getting to her paws. _What did my parents do?_ she thought, bristling. Two toms, Brokenear and Rainclaw, dragged her parents into the clearing._

_" These two flea ridden rogues have been give out information to our enemy, Dockclan!__ " Ashstar hissed. _Did they really_? she thought, looking up. Her friend, Sleekflower, moved closer to her, frowning.__" Do you think this is true? " she whispered. Quillshade flattened her ears._

_" We did nothing! We were just talking to them! There's nothing wrong with that- " Firestorm started as Rainclaw grabbed her father by the scruff and literally torn out Firestorm's throat. Quillshade closed her eyes, bristling. _No! Please let this be a dream!_ she begged. She heard the distressed you're off her mother as she fled. _Murder. Pure murder. Cats of stars, was this supposed to happen?_ she asked in her head. _I will KILL Ashstar. I will take his life like Rainclaw took Firestorm's!_ she thought fiercely._

I want to slit Ashstar's throat and throw him in a river. I hope he goes to the Dark void. Ugh, he must suffer!

_Sleekflower woke up, yawning. Night, and something had woke her up. Quillshade was muttering something, pacing in the den. She had came back right before Sleekflower went to sleep. Sleekflower yawned. " What's wrong? " she asked, shifting in her nest._

Why is Quillshade acting weird? I know, she suffered something that no cat should of... but still. Is she okay? I hope so.

_Two days has passed since her parents murder. Firestorm's nwck being ripped out like prey. Quillshade dug her claws into the ground. _First cat... Rainclaw. I will enjoy ripping out his throat. _she could see it already. His face of horror. She walked out of the den. _He's on watch. Lucky for me, of course._ she thought, creeping towards him, like she was stalking prey. _Cat prey._ she launched herself at the tom, tearing into his throat. She almost gagged. She grabbed his by the scruff and dragged how towards the gorge. She heaved him over the edge, gasping for air. She started towards the river._

_" Why? " a cat asked, slipping out of the bushes. _Sleekflower!_ she thought. " He killed my father, Firestorm. " she hissed._ Sleekflower sighed. _" I know... " her friend whispered, sighing. " But-" whatever she said texted was drowned out. She kept seeing that horrible memory. She shook herself._

I can't take this! Stop! It hurts to see that! If I have to kill to get it out I will. Just keep it out!

_Ripped out throat. Her father died in the claws of that murderer. _I bet he killed mom to_. she thought angrily. " Quillshade! Listen. Please. " Sleekflower said. Quillshade shook herself._

_" You can't kill. Please. For me? " her friend wailed. _I have the power to kill. The power of revenge and you don't want me to use it!_ she thought, outraged._

Days passed. My friend, Quillshade seems to recover, just a little. Then her younger brother dies. Why is The cats of stars going this? I must continue to help her.

_Sleekflower stared at Dashpaw sadly. Quillshade was muttering again. " Why does this keep happening too me!" she hissed suddenly._

I think I know why. I don't want to kill her, but she keeps getting in my way. I must kill Ashstar. I want to see how horror. I'm sorry, Sleekflower.

_Lightning dashed across the sky and thunder cried in fury. Quillshade watched, bristling her tail. _I have to. I must._ she thought. " Sleekflower, let's go on a walk. " she said._

_" In this weather? What do you need!" she asked exasperated._ _Quillshade snorted. " why not? " she asked, flicker her tail. She heard thunder outside. A few yowls sounded._

_" Fire! Everybody run! " Featherheart yowled. _Ashstar's mate, carring _his_ kits. _she thought. Everbody ran, screeching._

I hate this! Must you ruin my plans! Ugh. I can't do this! I will choose my own path. No pushes and nudges from my friend anymore. I'm kinda sorry Sleekflower.

_Fire everywhere. Quillshade raced out of camp, yelping as a branch cut off her path. Three cats left. Her, Sleekflower, and Featherheart. _Two more. That's all that's left. _she thought as the fire crept closer. Featherheart screeched as the fire touched her tail. _My end. I curse all kin and future cats that are related to Ashstar, Rainclaw, and Brokenear. May they all die the worst deaths possible._ she thought as the fire took Featherheart, Sleekflower, and Quillshade._

I curse Ashstar of Yarrowclan and all his kin, forever. Along with Brokenear's too.


	2. The latest news

" I heard that Rainear killed kittypets and left them laying on a thunderpath! Do you think it's true? " Coldfur asked her friend. Nightear growled.

" Who else would of done that? He's just mad about being half Kittypet! If course he'd kill them! " Nightear exploded. Coldfur fliched.

" But why? They did nothing to him. " she said softly. " Explain Husk laying on the thunderpath then. He's his father. " the black and white tom snorted. _True..._ she thought, shifting.

" But he... " she trailed off.

" Stop trying to defend him! Just because he's you're friend doesn't make him innocent. " Nightear hissed. " Or are you helping him? " Coldfur narrowed her eyes.

" If you were framed for something I'd defend you to! " she growled. She noticed a few cats were staying at them, trying to look like they weren't listening. _How dare he!_ she bushed out her fur, growling.

" Am I not aloud to defend my friends? " she said, lashing her tail.

" But- You know him- he obviously would kill Kittypets! " Nightear growled.

" Do you- You don't care about your brother? " she growled, bristling. Nightear opened his mouth and closed it, growling.

" He acts like a kit whenever someone talks to him about Husk! And I'm only his half brother! I'm older and more mature. " he retorted, his tail lashing. Coldfur got to her paws and stalked away towards the medicine cat den. She walked in, wrinkling her nose. She went to her nest and settled in, closing her eyes.

Coldfur opened her eyes, yawning. _I forgot to sort herbs yesterday! _she thought, getting to her paws and turning towards the store. The pile of leaves she had left there yesterday were gone. She shook herself and padded out of the den. Rainear padded into camp, looking around. Coldfur frowned before following.

" Hello, Coldfur. " the tom said without looking at her.

" Oh- hello. I hope I didn't interrupt you. " she said, ducking her head. The grey tom turned towards her.

" Your feeble attempts of defending me did nothing. Your _friend _attacked me near a thunderpath- while I was minding my own business- and for ran over. Mouse brain. " Rainear said coldly. His blue eyes flashed with anger, but it was so quick she couldn't tell if she had imagined it.

" Did you throw him into a monster? " she asked cautiously. Rainear frowned, before licking his white paw.

" What do you think?" he growled, bristling. " I was defending myself and pushed him away! It was not my fault a monster came! " he hissed, fluffing up his fur. Coldfur backed away. Rainear growled, casting her a dark look, before reaching out of camp. _I have to tell Icestar about Rainear. I thought he was good, but why would he run? _she thought, frowning. She turned around and started walking towards the leaders den. She paused as she heard the squirrels of kits racing around. Leafkit just sat there, watching them. The small kit looked at her, got to her paws and ran over.

" Can you teach me some more herbs? " the kit asked. " Yes, but I have to talk to Icestar right now. " she said. The kit nodded and padded away. Coldfur watched the kit before walking towards the leaders den.

" Icestar? " she asked, poking in her head. " Yes? " he answered, looking at her. She padded into the den.

" I think Rainear killed Nightear. Then he fled. " she said, ducking her head. She heard a loud sigh emit from the leader.

" I'll tell the clan. " he said.

**The latest news**

_Days pass. Rainear seems to have disappeared. Coldfur happily gets Leafpaw, who always makes sure the den is beat and how much is each herb there is. The Kittypets stop dieing and all seems well. Until one Kittypet dies, left in the thunderpath, just like before. Leafpaw finishes her training and gets the name Leafbreeze. A few dates later Coldfur dies, laying on the thunderpath. Leafbreeze is terrified and confused. She continues her duties and his get picking one day._

**Line break**

A grey tom watched a she cat pick herbs. He shifted, narrowing his eyes. The she cat lifted her head and spotted him. Here watched her pick up the herbs and run.


End file.
